Heathcliff (film)
Heathcliff is an upcoming 2017 French-American live-action-animated film, one of the many new films by the Jamie Shertick Productions studio. Plot The film takes place in a port town called Westfinster. Heathcliff is predisposed to annoying Mr. Schultz, the manager of the local fish store, called the Elite Fish Market; tipping over, and much more often somersaulting garbage cans into the air, to the annoyance of the local sanitation workers; annoying the milkman to get milk (usually by tricking them into dropping a milk bottle or two); bothering the hard-working sailors who work on the Tuna Fleet; harassing and abusing the dog population; being an informant to the local Dog Catchers; and pursuing female cats. His girlfriend is a girl cat named Sonja; but he has been the target of unrequited affection by another female cat named Crazy Shirley. Sonja's owner, Herb Jablonski, sees Heathcliff as a nuisance, especially when he brings Sonja home late; but his wife sees Heathcliff as a cat who truly loves Sonja and treats her like a queen, and is often pointing out Heathcliff's gallantry to her oblivious husband. While Sonja is showered with gifts and adoration by Heathcliff, Mrs. Jablonski drops not so subtle hints to Herb, who doesn't take them seriously. Heathcliff is also involved in an occasionally difficult relationship with Mr. Nutmeg, the moustached owner of the house he lives in. He is, however, loved by the young grandson, Iggy, whom he sees as his friend and owner (although he too can be annoyed with him, especially when Heathcliff hides his trombone); and Mrs. Nutmeg, Iggy's grandmother, overindulges him. He is also a friend of Iggy's playmates Willy, Iggy's brainy best friend; and Marcy, a neighborhood girl whom Heathcliff (dressed in baby clothes) has played play doll carriage with. Another character is Muggsy Faber, Westfinster's local bully and his bulldog, Spike, whom Heathcliff usually (and very easily) outwits. Another dog named Chauncey, unlike Spike, is friendly and lovable, and constantly licks Heathcliff's face. Cast Live Actors * Isaac Hempstead Wright as Iggy Nutmeg * Valerie Michaels-Stainton as Marcy * Peter Cullen as Grandpa Nutmeg * Marilyn Lightstone as Grandma Nutmeg * Leonid Kanevsky as Ricky Peppercorn Voice Actors and Motion Capture Performers * Robert Stainton as Heathcliff (voice) ** Verne Troyer as Heathcliff (motion capture) * Mindy Sterling as Sonja (voice) ** Selene Luna as Sonja (motion capture) * Jake Sanford as Knuckles (voice) ** Elle Fanning as Knuckles (motion capture) * Frank Welker as Spike (voice) ** Mike Hoffman as Spike (motion capture) * Peter Cullen as Pop (voice) ** Warwick Davis as Pop (motion capture) * Fred Schneider as Riff-Raff (voice) ** Martin Klebba as Riff-Raff (motion capture) * Crystal Stainton as Hector (voice and motion capture) * Sebastian Roché as Wordsworth (voice) ** Quadzilla L.K. as Wordsworth (motion capture) * Bob Mothersbaugh as Mungo (voice) ** James Harris as Mungo (motion capture) * Donna Christie as Cleo (voice) ** Francesca Ciardi, Jazz Jennings, and Kristian Michaels as Cleo (motion capture) * Mimoun Oaïssa as Leroy (voice) ** Doug the Pugas Leroy (motion capture) * Bill Walsh as Bush (voice) ** Louis Agustin as Bush (motion capture) Production Filming Filming took place throughout California, with filming mainly taking place at Red Studios Hollywood. The characters were created via motion capture at ImageMovers in Novato, California. The film has 5 directors. Category:Films Category:Non-Greeny Phatom pages Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia